Mascara tubes typically utilize a plastic bottle containing a small volume of a solid-liquid slurry that is applied to eyelashes to define and enhance their appearance. The mascara is applied using a small spiral brush, curved to conform to the shape of the lashes, for enhancing the look and appearance of the lashes. When not in use, the brush is stored in the bottle, with a screw cap to provide an airtight seal. This cap prevents leakage from the bottle and minimizes contact with air, which will dry and harden the mascara. The brush, while in the bottle, is partially in contact with the mascara. When the brush is removed for use, the brush will contain an excess of mascara that cannot be applied to the lashes. The excess is removed by passing the brush through a rubber constriction at the entrance to the bottle. The excess mascara collects underneath the rubber constriction. Over time, the mascara that collects under the constriction dries and becomes unusable. As a result, the container must be discarded before the entire amount of the product has been utilized.
Thus, the prior art discloses a number of applicators and dispensers that attempt to minimize the wastage of mascara.
For example, the Seidler patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,096) discloses a powder or cream dispenser that includes a reciprocable plunger mounted within a holder, and the plunger includes an applicator at its distal end. The plunger permits the applicator to contact dispensable material held within the reservoir of a casing so that the bulk of the material is dispensed therefrom.
The Vasas et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,666) discloses a cosmetic applicator that includes an adjustable brush reciprocably movable within the body of the applicator by a plunger seated within a cylindrical sleeve. The brush is adjustable by sliding the brush in either direction within the sleeve.
The Buckley et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,283) discloses a container having a telescoping brush or applicator wherein the applicator is attached to two telescoping members one of which is mounted to the cap of the dispensing container.
The Cassai et al. design patent (U.S. Pat. No. des. 270,768) discloses a retractable cosmetic applicator wherein the brush is able to retract in a linear and axial direction with respect to the cap.
The O'Neill patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,920) discloses a closure assembly having an axially movable applicator for reaching the bottom of the container. The applicator is mounted to a stem that is axially movable within a partially threaded sleeve, and the sleeve is mounted to an adjuster cap.
The Charrier et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,282) discloses a mascara bottle and applicator wherein the brush is attached to a rod having a pivotal segment that allows the brush to sweep and collect mascara from the enlarged circular base of the mascara bottle.
Nonetheless, despite the ingenuity of the above devices, there remains a need for an applicator device that minimizes the wastage of the product and extends the usable life of the mascara contained therein.